If Wishes Were Radishes
by MadMarchHare
Summary: A bunch of cross over goodness, just give me a pairing, a prompt and I will write the rest! Crossovers I can do are inside! WARNINGS: Slash and awesomeness!
1. Michael always liked Superheroes HPMN

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, I don't even own the computer I am typing this on…

Fics I can do: Harry Potter, Queer as Folk, The Mighty Boosh, Torchwood, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Glee, Bones, Psych, White Collar, Pirates of the Children

There are others I can cross, just ask, and I shall tell you if it is at all possible...

So if you want me to write anything…just leave a review and let me know, this is just something that my BAAF (Bad Ass Author Friend) asked me for last week!

DiXie wants…

...

Harry Potter/Michael Novotny (QAF): Superhero

Michael always had a thing for Super Heroes.

...

Michael Novotny always had a thing for Super Heroes. His obsession had started when he was young, Captain Astro and Cyclops had drawn him in to the fantastical world of the men clad in only spandex. Sure, he liked to look at the guys, but despite what Brian said, that wasn't the only reason as to why he liked to read about their daring feats. Their ability to face the unknown, and to do it all wearing colorful underwear, and that was exactly what Michael wanted in his life. Well, he didn't want to go around in underwear, he was pretty sure that he would get even more beat up then was normal for the small Italian kid.

But little Mikey wanted to be a hero, he wanted to save the damsel in distress, and he wanted people to look up to him, and even though he knew it was a little impossible, Michael still tried. He was certain that he could be the next Spiderman or maybe even Wolverine… okay, Wolverine was a little masculine, but still, Michael wanted to be a hero.

After College, he gave up on that idea, because at a soul sucking job. The dreams are the first to go, followed by the physique. And for Michael Novotny, he had plenty of dreams, had being the keyword. But after working at The Big Q, he was just happy to dream about joining the Justice League occasionally.

Michael had given up on heroes, until he met Harry Potter.

Michael hadn't been expecting to meet his newest hero at Babylon, in fact. Normally that was a place where one met the archetypal villains that made your skin crawl, which could be both good and bad at the same time.

Harry had been dancing alone, or maybe it was twitching. Whatever it was, Michael was sure that no one could really classify what Harry Potter was doing as dancing. And the guy certainly wasn't someone who would normally go to a club such as Babylon. But Michael was drawn to the pale, crazy haired male, even though Brian had just been making fun of him.

The first thing that Michael Charles Novotny said to Harry James Potter was, "Hey."

The first thing that Harry James Potter said to Michael Charles Novotny was, "What's up Captain America?"

Yes, this was the guy for him.

Michael Charles Novotny did believe in heroes. He was going to own his own Comic Book Store, and he was going to be just as heroic as he could be. And the second he saw the lightning bolt shaped scar on his forehead, a small part in Michael, the same part that had made him so fascinated by superheroes in the first place, told him that Harry was a hero in disguise.

Seven months later, Michael Novotny couldn't believe how right he was.

Now he just had to convince Harry to wear some spandex…

...

So… what did you think?

Remember, review and tell me if you want me to write a story for you!


	2. Love means the same in any language HPNS

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, I don't even own the computer I am typing this on…

So if you want me to write anything…

Stuff I can do:

Supernatural, Doctor Who, Torchwood, Bones, Avatar, QAF, Glee, Mighty Boosh, Percy Jackson, That 70s Show, LotR, Pirates of the Caribbean and several others, just ask and you will receive.

917brat wants…

::::::::

Harry Potter/Avatar (Avatar): Fae

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Love means the same in any language.

Harry hadn't been prepared for the wondrous foliage that had encompassed the entire planet, moon or whatever the place was exactly. The humans called it Pandora, but for Harry, he called it home. It was a relatively new home, but one all the same, and for the Fae, as long as his home had flora, Harry was more than happy. Because for the first time in his very long life, Harry felt content. Of course there had been moments of contentment. Hogwarts had been one, but he had always considered that a substitute home, because even though it was away from suburbia, it was still made of stone. Dead. Nothing lived there, and what did, was only a small fraction of the Castle. And after he had left the school, he had discovered that the world was shrinking, there was less and less happiness and most of all, and the Earth was running out of trees. Which bothered the Fae terribly and over time, they had nothing left, nothing for him to talk to, and most of all, nothing for Harry James Potter to feel all that content about.

So he left his home behind, and went to another one. It was now his, and despite the fact that he had to make sure that no one could ever see him, Harry was never lonely. He had something to keep him company, some sentient force that he hadn't exactly decoded yet. Because, for some reason, Harry couldn't understand a single word she had said to him. Nothing.

But when she pushed her emotions through when they spoke, Harry could understand just about everything. Which is why Harry hadn't gone crazy with his solitary life, but every once in a while, he would glimpse someone. Whether it was someone he remembered from Earth, or those tall blue people, so similar in mentality to himself. And for an outsider, both races were splendorous. Humans with their curiosity and the Blue Ones for their ties with the home they lived on. But there were some that Harry deemed bad examples for their species, both the natives and the humans had their fair share of evilness spread throughout their people. And really, what species had no bad eggs?

Then came those who Harry discovered were not who they seemed. They walked in skin that wasn't theirs and the only thing that Harry could think of was a wolf in sheep's clothing. But when he asked the omniscient presence in his mind, the only thing that ever responded was a pleasant hum. And for a reason that Harry had no idea, he simply agreed with her, he let them parade around in their fake skin.

Harry had been minding his own business when he came across Norm Spellman. A few days later when he learned the tall fake skin walkers name, he thought that the man had been a wizard like himself, but he never asked, as the clumsy man never gave him reason to. But the first time that Harry stumbled upon the man, he was talking to a tree.

Harry wasn't talking to the tree, no; it was the average, everyday human who was doing the talking and judging by the pleasant vibrations from the spirit, Harry figured that he wasn't too much of a threat, so he decided to venture closer.

"You are absolutely astounding! The electromagnetic currents just flowing through one of your leaves is amazing…" The Human in the skin walker said in English. Honest to god English. Harry's eyes softened as he saw the blue hand tenderly stroke the leafy appendage of the tree.

'He quite odd isn't he?' he asked to the voice in his head. He received a rumble of a laugh in return. Harry took a step backward and a single twig snapped. A pleasant laugh broke out in Harry's head, and he stiffened. The man whipped around and stared directly at Harry, his eyes widening as he noticed just who was watching him.

"Pesu nga?" The man asked and Harry frowned, shaking his head, but keeping a defensive stance.

"What are you doing here?" Harry asked, his arms crossed and glaring at the other man.

"What are you doing here? You…breathing! You're not dead," the guy said, getting up from the ground he was previously kneeling on.

"This is my home," Harry answered. "And you're not dead either if I'm not mistaken…"

The presence in his mind gave a particularly hard shove, and a negative feeling welled forth, but it wasn't directed at the other man, no it was toward Harry.

'Yawne…' The being said, and for the first time Harry could feel no emotion coming from the spirits voice.

And so then, Harry felt his constant presence leaving, just keeping him alone with the man. But Harry was okay with that, in fact he was a little excited by that prospect. A new being, someone to talk to and from what Harry had seen, he was excited by the prospect of nature.

It was five months later when he remembered the word that the presence, Eywa he had learned from Norm, had told him. He smiled from his spot on the side of Norm, the slightly taller mans arm wrapped around Harry's waist.

"Norm?"

"Yeah Harry?" He responded, looking down at the Fae. (Which Norm still couldn't really believe, as there was no real scientific evidence.)

"Nga yawne lu oer." Harry said, his eyes smiling.

"I love you too Harry."

Yes, Harry supposed that he was more than Content on Pandora with the plants. And his mad scientist boyfriend of course, that was defiantly a bonus.

…

TRANSLATIONS:

Pesu nga – Who are you?

Yawne - Love

Nga yawne lu oer – I love you.

So what did you think?

Next up: Kyouya/Harry

Harry didn't know what to think when he found a box of instant coffee on his desk. But from the flash of a smile on Ootori's face, Harry was sure whatever it was, it wasn't good.


	3. Of Death Threats and Wooing  HPKO

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Seriously, I don't even own the computer I am typing this on…

Fics I can do: Harry Potter, Queer as Folk, The Mighty Boosh, Torchwood, Doctor Who, Supernatural, Glee, Bones, Psych, White Collar, Pirates of the Children

There are others I can cross, just ask, and I shall tell you if it is at all possible...

I am back after a million years, so I will catch up to all of the prompts and hopefully they work, my cancer is in remission so I am super pumped to be back!

Catzi wants…

...

Harry Potter/Kyouya Ootori (OHSHC): dominant/ manipulative Kyouya wooing/courting Harry

Death Threats with a Dash of Wooing

...

Harry wasn't exactly quite sure what to think about Ootori.

No, that was essentially an understatement. He knew what he thought of the other man. He knew exactly what he thought of him. He thought he was an ass, a manipulative, domineering ass that could probably have Harry killed with a snap of his finger if he truly wanted. And from what Harry had gathered, he didn't exactly like Harry that much either. He was always staring.

Always.

At first, Harry did think he was crazy. Thought that maybe he was just thinking that the cold boy (though very attractive boy, he was near sighted, not blind) was always looking in his direction. Thinking that maybe Haruhi was somewhere near him. Because from what Harry had gathered from his short time with the Host Club, nearly all of the men in it were salivating over her, the only exception being Hunny who seemed much more interested in drooling over cake than any cross dressing woman.

But after a short while, the staring got longer, the steely eyes always fixated on his location and Harry would be lying if it didn't make him nervous. Because it did. He had stared down Hermione, Malfoy, Molly Weasley, Voldemort, for Merlin's sake, but one look from the other boy sent shivers up and down his spine. And no matter just how dangerous the man seemed, Harry couldn't help but find himself attracted to him. And so he started to stare back, always ducking his head back to his school work whenever Ootori caught him looking, and he might (and if anyone tells Ron this he will kill them) have doodled Ootori's name in the corner of his planner, like some sort of love struck teenager.

And well, he might have been some love struck teen, but he didn't want anyone to know that. Of course, looking back on it now, there are few things that the Ootori has trouble finding out, crushes not being one of them.

And so on Monday morning while he walked in to his Japanese history course, Harry didn't know what to think when he found a box of instant coffee on his desk. But from the flash of a smile on Ootori's face, Harry was sure whatever it was, it wasn't good.

His first thought was a death threat, because Harry did drink coffee religiously, perhaps Ootori was telling him he was going to kill him with coffee, or that coffee was going to kill him, either way, Harry wasn't too sure and he wasn't sure he wanted to find out.

All through Monday the Host Club walked around him on egg shells as well, not daring to even look him in the eye most of the time, Haruhi seemed to be just as stumped as Harry was though, and together, they tried to wrack their brains for Kyouya's reasoning behind the present.

"Maybe he thinks you look tired." She offered, her fingers tapping on her lips thoughtfully. But Harry shook his head, shrugged his shoulders, and with a final glance back at Ootori, he left to go home, the instant coffee clasped in his hands tightly.

Tuesday yielded no gifts, other than Ootori's presence at his back when Shori Saito, his friend from Philosophy was trying to ask him to the movie they had both been rather interested in. But as soon as Ootori appeared, Shori turned pale faced and rushed off, muttering about studying and contracting leprosy.

"What do you want?" Harry hissed, his green eyes in slits and he glared up at the other man, more annoyed about his height than ever.

"Nothing I don't already have." And then they were touching, a light touch, a familial touch, a soft pat on the shoulder, something he would give Ron after a Quidditch game well done. But from Ootori, he couldn't help but feel an electric charge of arousal sail through him after the contact. And then he turned swiftly, stalking out of the room, Harry's eyes trailing his exit with confusion.

Wednesday he got chocolates, well, he would have gotten chocolates, but seeing as they were placed on his normal chair in the Host Club, Hunny had presumably gotten to them first, leaving nothing but the carton and a small jade green wrapper that was probably chosen because of Harry's eyes. And he couldn't even be mad at Hunny, because well, if he was mad that would mean he was anticipating Ootori's shady plan, and seeing as he wasn't exactly sure just what the plan was, he didn't exactly know just how to feel.

Thursday Ootori took him grocery shopping, well, he followed him around the market, his comforting (and just when did he feel comforting) presence always behind him, his large hands sometimes resting on Harry's shoulder in a light touch that screwed with his mind. The instant coffee aisle earned Harry more physicality, lingering touches and even a stroking finger at his neck that made Harry sure the next time he was around any form of coffee his pants would probably tighten uncomfortably.

Friday earned him a dinner invitation and a pin, because apparently, English commoners pinned their respective partners, and Harry was too flummoxed to correct him that that probably hadn't happened since the fifties. The dinner was nice, a fancy restaurant for Harry, a commoner restaurant for Ootori.

At the end of their meal, Ootori instructed the waiter to bring out desert, that they were celebrating their anniversary. As soon as the other man left, Harry turned his eyes on Ootori, who was leaning back in the chair, looking all the suave man he was, his hands steepled, and his expression masked.

"How long have we been dating Ootori…" Harry said, folding his napkin as neatly as he could with shaking fingers. "I didn't think one date constituted a relationship."

"Five months, Harry." Ootori said, his face still neutral. "You agreed to my courtship then."

Harry cocked his head, trying to come up with what had happened five months ago, other than his arrival a month prior. It took a good few minutes, Ootori, never even shifting from discomfort as Harry viewed him, trying to see just where this was going, what Ootori was insinuating.

_Oh. That._

"You don't mean what I said with the idiot."

A smirk formed.

"I said I'd marry you over him… that?"

A smile formed.

"You could have at least informed me of our relationship."

"I thought you were agreeable to our union, I didn't think you would need any help figuring it out. I'd been particularly physical with you."

"Dear Merlin."

"So you are agreeable to our relationship."

"No!...yes."

"That's good, I'd already informed my family of our union. Apparently, the Potter's are a respected family, they are all quite pleased with my choice of a future spouse."

"Wha- Spouse?"


End file.
